Della Duck
Della Duck, also known as Dumbella Duck and Thelma Duck, is Donald Duck's sister and the daughter of Hortense McDuck and Quackmore Duck. She is also the mother of Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Donald's triplet nephews. Personality Despite the fact that she is missing in action, she is known as an adventurer. It has been shared that she is a spirited, daring, and a headstrong woman, who loves going on adventures with her family. In many early adventures, she has been shown to be a smart and campassionate to help her family and others out of trouble. Although she good-natured, Della is mischievous. She is referred to as a prankster in The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! as it's shown she had a dark sense of humor. It has been implied, however, that her thrill-seeking attitude can blind her to the dangers and consequences of her actions. This apparent selfish impulsiveness is what led to her becoming lost in space, athough in The Most Dangerous Game...Night! Scrooge reveals that Della did in fact have the ability to read a situation and perceive all the possible outcomes. In Last Christmas! she was also shown to be far more family-oriented and less impulsive than previously implied. What young Donald perceived as thoughtless and reckless behavior on Della's part was actually a well thought out plan to bond with him while simultaneously attempting to get Scrooge the best Christmas gift ever. It was shown in Whatever Happened to Della Duck?! that Della shares the traits of being as temperamental and impatient as her brother, but in contrast to Donald, Della speaks more clearly. She also demonstrates a similar musical inclination to Dewey, an enthusiasm for the Junior Woodchucks like Huey, and Louie’s ability to read situations. Physical Appearance Della Duck is a white anthropomorphic duck with shoulder-length hair and swoop bangs. She has a yellow-orange bill, legs, and feet. She is known to wear a flight jacket, brown pants, a flight helmet, googles and a blue scarf. When she appears in the present day, her hair is longer, and part of her jacket had been torn, leaving her right arm bare save for bandages around her forearm. She has a prosthetic left leg, after her original leg was crushed by wreckage from the Spear of Selene's crash and she was forced to amputate it. After returning home to Earth, she got new clean clothing and cut her hair back to it's original style, though only slightly longer than shoulder-length. Skills and Abilities As being adventurous duck that Della is she shown a proactive, resourceful and quick-thinking . She proven to hold her own in a fight, as she has shown to be handy with a sword and other tools. Even in hand to hand fights as shown in Whatever Happened to Della Duck?! where she fought a moon mite. Della also has skills as a pilot, it was shown she flew planes and some what flew a rocket. It's was also shown that Della is pretty good at building with machinery, as she built her own prosthetic leg and rebuilt the spear of selene. And Scrooge has stated in The Most Dangerous Game...Night! that Della was very good at figuring out short cut and calculating plans in there adventures. Though it's also shown that she isn't always the sharpest as she thought she could jump back to earth from the moon. Relationships Scrooge McDuck Scrooge is Della and Donald's uncle through their mother's side. They adventured together even in hardships, with her piloting skills acting as a big help in their adventures. Scrooge praised his niece more than his nephew Donald. They bonded more over their mutual love of adventure and discovery. When Della had the idea of exploring outer space, Scrooge decided to make the idea reality and built the rocket Della had been designing - the Spear of Selene. Scrooge originally intended for the spaceship to be a gift to Della in celebration of her triplets' births, but he realized too late that she took the rocket for herself. Scrooge tried to navigate her through a sudden cosmic storm as she was entering orbit, but his attempts unfortunately ended in failure and his communications with Della and the rocket were cut off. Desperate to get Della back from the depths of space, Scrooge spent an enormous chunk of his hard-earned fortune on search and rescue parties throughout space to find her. Despite his efforts, none were proven successful and eventually his Board of Directors shut down the program over worries that his desperate attempts to find Della would lead him and his companies to bankruptcy. Della's disappearance and his unsuccessful attempts at saving her took a toll on Scrooge, and his involvement in Della's disappearance into space caused Donald to leave and not contact him for more than 10 years. Della's failed 'test run' of the ship not only caused Scrooge to lose her, but it also caused him to lose his spirit of adventure itself. After Della's return home, Scrooge is the first to welcome her home. Donald Duck Donald is Della's twin brother. Years prior to the main series, they had been very close and were always together on adventures with their uncle Scrooge, with Donald being a transportation method for boats and Della for planes. One Christmas in their preteens, Donald decided he would rather spend Christmas alone in his room playing his guitar, leaving Della upset but eventually he apologized to her and spent Christmas together for the rest of the night, showing just how much they love and treasure each other. It is also revealed that Donald was the one who gifted Della a scarf for her on Christmas, something which Della still wears to this day. Later on, Della began designing plans of a spaceship for exploring outer space after realizing they had explored everywhere there was to on Earth. This however, put a spark in Donald and protested that the idea was too risky, especially with her eggs about to hatch. Nevertheless, Della disregarded Donald's warnings and flew a spaceship Scrooge made for her (originally planning to be a surprise) for a test run in orbit, but unfortunately crashed on the moon. This event left a hold on Donald and Della's close relationship for more than 10 years, but Della still holds onto a photo of her and Donald with their uncle Scrooge and her newborn eggs. Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck Huey, Dewey and Louie are Della's children. She has yet to meet them all face-to-face in the present day, but saw them on the tv while stranded on the Moon within the Spear of Selene wreckage. Dewey has time traveled to the past and met her when she was about his age, and he learned that she wanted to spend Christmas with Donald and catch Santa for Scrooge. Della's recklessness action has affected her kids, by feeling left behind. That it caused Dewey to act out, by seeking her out even in danger like in The Last Crash of the Sunchaser!. It even got Louie to become afraid of adventures as shown in The Most Dangerous Game...Night! They eventually meet for the first time in Nothing Can Stop Della Duck!. Dewey first mistook her for a robot and Louie once thought she was an illusion created by Magica de Spell. Initially, Della's intended names for her children were Jet, Turbo and Rebel. Trivia *Della will meet Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum, and their friends in Tino's Adventures of DuckTales (2017). *Della will meet Emerl and his team in ''Team Robot's Adventures of DuckTales (2017) ''and will travel with them to other worlds. Gallery The Shadow War! (1).jpg|Della from in her time on the Moon DellaDuck2.jpg|Della's younger self from the past 29. Neptune Data Squad Ranger - (Della Duck).png|Della as the Neptune Data Squad Ranger Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Disney heroines Category:Ducks Category:Birds Category:Nieces Category:Mothers Category:Sisters Category:Pilots Category:HEROINES Category:Characters voiced by Paget Brewster Category:Females Category:Power Rangers Category:Singing characters Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Twins Category:Characters Category:DuckTales Characters Category:Ingenue Category:Tomboys Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:The Lion Guard Category:Tino's Adventures Team (SuperNexoChannel)